


Try Not to Lose Your Goats

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: Little Secrets [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adulting, Aged-Up Character(s), Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Domestic fluff featuring Adrien and Marinette in the weeks leading up to their wedding and his postdoc appointment at CERN.





	Try Not to Lose Your Goats

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very late response for ML Fluff Month day 29 prompt, that looks like it hurts. It is also my day 16 of my ML WIP-Completion Challenge.
> 
> This is part of my Little Secrets series, and it picks up chronologically some time after "Do Not Try to Drink the Whole Ocean." While you don't have to read the entire series to get this, there are some finer nuances that will make more sense if you're familiar with it.

Adrien was working on dinner while his fiancée sewed nearby. He loved that their small apartment's open design plan allowed him to simply turn his head and see her. Even when they weren't working on something together, he didn't feel alone. It had been part of the thought process that drove them to this particular apartment.

He smiled, feeling warm and happy as he watched her work on her wedding dress.  Once she started her junior design job at Isabel Fashion, she didn't tend to sew or design at home, unless she had a personal project or commission.  Some houses claimed ownership over all their designers' creative output during their employment, and that had been a stipulation he'd recommended against for her contract when she first signed. No company deserved to own what she created off the clock.

They had about six more weeks before he would report to his postdoc position at CERN, and he vacillated between excited and anxious several times a day about it. He couldn't quite believe she wanted to marry him.   **Him**!  Even though he'd gotten better over the years, he was such a mess sometimes. But whenever he brought it up, she pointed out her own generalized anxiety disorder and tendency to catastrophize. They could be a mess together, and somehow that made it less bad.

They weren't at all traditional, given her spontaneous mid-breakdown proposal with her half-crouched under his desk in a completely unromantic fashion. But no one was surprised by their collapsed timeline and focus on the really important parts of the event.  Friends and family were at the fore, and so many of the little details were unimportant. Chloe had volunteered space at the hotel. Nino offered to provide music for the party, while Luka hooked them up with a classical quartet for the ceremony. So many of their former classmates were pulling together to create a beautiful day that he and Marinette could enjoy without the hassle of typical wedding planning minutiae. Tom and Sabine continued to be supportive of both of them, and were delighted by the whole business.

"The expenses, the flowers, even the location don't matter when you focus on the heart," Tom had said, when Adrien apologized for not giving their daughter the grand celebration she really deserved.

He still occasionally worried that it was all too good to be true.

"I hear you spiraling over there," Marinette said, a smile in her voice as she kept her eyes on her project.

"Am not," he insisted, laughing a little at being caught.

"I don't **believe** you," she called back in a sing-song voice. "You've gone awfully quiet for someone who's cooking, and don't think I don't feel my Kitty staring at me."

"You're beautiful," he said. "I looked up and was struck dumb, yet again."

She tipped her head back and laughed. "Now you know how I felt that first year of lycee."

Suddenly all his worries were washed away by warmth and happiness. She was so good at that.

"I'll wrap this up for tonight and help you finish dinner," she suggested.

He loved working in the kitchen with her. It was a little like being Ladybug and Chat Noir again, their long history of teamwork bleeding over into regular life. Granted, they were **still** Ladybug and Chat Noir, as evidenced by the kwami house in the corner, but it wasn't quite the same now. "Only if you're comfortable that you've gotten enough done," he said. "I don't want you to have to feel rushed later."

She looked over at him. "I expect to be done tomorrow, and - Ouch!"  She flinched and the machine cut out abruptly.

He was across the room with roughly the same speed he had when he donned the cat suit.  "Are you okay? Let me see."

Wincing, she snatched up a tiny pair of scissors to carefully snip away the threads connecting her to her dress.

"Oh, Princess," he gasped. He knew on a logical level that it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't help feeling slightly responsible for distracting her. "That looks like it hurts!"  He cupped his hands around hers as she turned to move away from the fabric. Blood trickled down her fingers to drip on his palms.

"No more than usual," she said, her tone slightly forced.

"You don't usually run over your own fingers," he said.  "C'mon. Let's get a better look at that in the bathroom."

She let him bring her into the little room for first aid. "It's hardly the first time I've sewn myself to a project."  She let out a pained huff as he poured antiseptic on the little dots of welling blood. "Ah!" She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Though it's nice to have someone else do that bit for me."

"I shouldn't have distracted you." He blotted her finger dry, closely inspecting the injury under bright light before applying some ointment.

"Eh, not really your fault," she insisted.  "I've done it several times on my own, as Tikki would vouch for, if she weren't sleeping."  She shrugged.

"You've stitched yourself to other designs?" he asked. How had he missed this in all their time together. Then he realized that he'd seen little bandages on her fingers and hands, and that it was the norm for so long he'd just accepted it and tuned them out.

"It's gotten so that every really meaningful design has at least one drop of my blood in it somewhere. I'm just lucky enough that it's always in a spot where it won't show."  She rolled her eyes. "And before you ask, no, your suit was not immune to this curse."

**Author's Note:**

> 30 minute speed write.
> 
> This doesn't really wrap up the Little Secrets universe, but there's not an overarching plot for any future fluff pieces.
> 
> "To lose your goats" is a French idiom meaning to forget what you were just saying, or lose your place in a conversation.


End file.
